


Glasses and Debts

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [96]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Glasses, Introspection, POV Rupert Giles, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Rupert Giles reflects on why he wears glasses. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 3





	Glasses and Debts

Ethan plays with Rupert’s glasses. “Why do you wear these? Even if you don’t want to use magic, you could get surgery.”

There’s a bit of genuine curiosity in Ethan’s tone, but he’s not even tempted to answer.

He knew for years before he got glasses that he needed them, but he kept quiet for various reasons. Complicated feelings towards his father, worry for his image, the idea he might, in fact, be able to find a spell to fix correct his eyesight.

When he saw Ethan with them, he realised how truly-

Sentimental or not, he owes a debt.


End file.
